Dump beds which are pivotally mounted upon vehicle main frames are subject to twisting relative to the associated main frames when the dump beds are raised toward their full dumping positions. Accordingly, in many instances dump beds include stabilizing structures in order to prevent twisting of the dump beds relative to the associated main frames. Examples of such dump bed stabilizers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,640,358, 2,620,225, 2,731,293 and 2,861,837. However, these previously known forms of dump bed stabilizers are not specifically designed to enable a given dump bed stabilizer to be retrofitted to a vehicle having longitudinal frame rails and load bed stiffener rails spaced various differences apart. Accordingly, each load bed stabilizer must be constructed for a particular load bed and truck frame with which it is to be used.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved dump bed stabilizer constructed in a manner whereby a single stabilizer may be operatively mounted between dump bed longitudinal stringers and vehicle longitudinal main frame members spaced different distances apart.